Bill Rogers
Bill Rogers is an American voice actor, voice director and scriptwriter, who works on the Pokémon USA/DuArt Film&Video dub of Pokémon where he replaced Eric Stuart as the voice of Brock. Before he was a voice actor Rogers had also starred in television and movie roles he also played in various commercials. Rogers started his career in 1999 where he worked on Irresponsible Captain Tylor. Since 2006 he has also played other people as well as Pokémon. Bill is also known for his sense of humor. He is not related to fellow voice actress Kayzie Rogers. Roles Characters *Brock (AG147-DP191, BW118, SM042-SM043, movies 9-13, The Mastermind of Mirage Pokémon) *Drew (AG162-AG187) *Scott (AG149-AG190) *Dome Ace Tucker *Magikarp Salesman (DP021) *Ghetsis *J's Henchmen *Nicholas *Jeffrey *Omega *Kendall *Officer Jenny's Police Squad *Howie *Salvia's butler *Student (AG149) *One of J's henchmen (DP020) *Bruno (Generations) *Kanto Officer (Generations) Pokémon *Jessie's Seviper (AG146-present) *Combusken/Blaziken *Treecko/Grovyle/Sceptile *Corphish *Chimchar *Croagunk *Infernape *Prinplup *Bonsly/Sudowoodo *Ludicolo *Darkrai (Movie 10) *Lucario (Anime & Super Smash Bros. Brawl) *Ivysaur *Ekans *Electrike *Manectric *Cranidos *Makuhita *Quilava *Dusclops *Taillow (Season 10) *Lotad (Season 10) *Weavile *Squirtle (Season 11-present) *Wartortle (Season 11-present) *Blastoise (Season 11-present) *Ivysaur (Season 11-present) *Venusaur (Season 11-present) *Magnemite *Magneton *Magnezone *Blaziken *Carbink *Stunfisk *Hariyama Other Pokédex (AG146-AG191) Non-Pokémon series *''The Irresponsible Captain Tylor'' - Addtional voices *''Comic Party'' - Otaku *''Assemble Insert'' - Prime Minister *''Boogiepop Phantom'' - Anno, Boss, Chief Editor, Doctor, Manager, Officer Yamamoto, Takashi, Yasushi Sanada *''Genshiken'' - Tanaka Soichiro *''Gravitation'' - Tohma Seguchi *''Shingu'' - Kanata Myouken *''His and Her Circumstances'' - Mr. Arima, Pero Pero *''K.O. Beast'' - Shaba *''The Third'' - Kevin *''Chaotic'' - Codemaster Hottek *''To Heart'' - Imai *''KO Seiki Beast - Shaba'' *''Joe vs Joe - Iwamoto *''Queen's Blade - ''Ruh/Elf Elder *''Mai Mai Miracle - ''Hanada *''Ikki Tousen - ''Shuhou / Gakushuu *''Hunter x Hunter - ''Meleoron *''Veteran - ''Detective Wang *''One Punch Man - ''Groribas *''Mob Psycho 100 - ''Jun Sagawa *''Sword Art Online: The Movie - Ordinal Scale - ''Taisaneko *''Robot Trains - ''Kay *''Eureka Seven Hi-Evolution 1 - ''Uno Video Games *''PokéPark Wii: Pikachu's Adventure - Chimchar, Croagunk, Electivire, Empoleon, Infernape, Lucario, Sudowoodo *''PokéPark 2: Wonders Beyond'' - Darkrai *''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' - Lucario, Bonsly, Weavile *''Bullet Witch'' - Additional Voices *''M&M's Kart Racing'' - Red M&M, Yellow M&M, Orange M&M, Blue M&M, Announcer *''M&M's Adventure'' - Red M&M, Yellow M&M, Uncle Sam *''M&M's Beach Party -'' Red M&M, Yellow M&M, Orange M&M, Blue M&M *''Heathcliff: The Fast and the Funniest'' - Heathcliff *''Street Fighter V'' - Urien *''Secret of Mana - '' Cannon Man *''Demon Gaze - ''Maury / Zubo / Kuro *''Demon Gaze 2 - ''Canis *''Paladins - ''Torvald (Dark Lord skin) *''Black Rose Valkyrie - ''General Victor Franson *''Detective Pikachu - ''Brad McMaster *''Smite - ''Void Piercer Ah Muzen Cab *''The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild - ''King of Hyrule Gallery Brock (Seasons 9 - 13, 16 - 20) Drew.png Drew (Season 9) Scott.png Scott (Season 9) Dome Ace Tucker .jpeg Dome Ace Tucker Ghetsis anime.png Ghetsis salesman2.png Magikarp Salesman (Season 9 - 13) J's Henchmen Nicholas Kanto.png Nicholas Jeffrey.png Jeffrey Omega_Unova.jpg Omega Kendall.png Kendall Howie.png Howie Salvia's_butler.jpg Salvia's butler Bruno Generations.png Bruno (Generations) PG002 8.png Kanto Officer (Generations) Pokedex FRLG.png Kanto Pokédex 2.0 (Season 9) Brock Croagunk.png Brock's Croagunk Drew Flygon.png Ash Grovyle.png Ash Sceptile.png Sawyer Treecko.png May Combusken.png Drew Absol.png Ash Chimchar.png Ash Monferno.png Ash Infernape.png Ash Corphish.png Dawn Quilava.png Trip Timburr.png Trip Gurdurr.png Trip Conkeldurr.png Carrie Sableye.png Clemont Magnemite.png Clemont Magneton.png Belmondo Magnezone.png Cilan Stunfisk.png Korrina Lucario.png Jaco Electrike.png Jaco Manectric.png Brock Bonsly.png Brock Sudowoodo.png Brock Ludicolo.png Roark Cranidos.png Jessie Seviper.png Kenny Empoleon.png Paul Electivire.png Meyer Blaziken.png Paul Weavile.png Carbink XY123.png Alain Weavile.png Hala Hariyama.png }} Category:TPCi Voice Actors